


What They're Like

by talk about ticced off (analoghotline)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Headcanon, Other, Snapshots, just random stuff idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analoghotline/pseuds/talk%20about%20ticced%20off
Summary: Bits and pieces of the pasta life. Do note that some characters may be OOC due to headcanons.





	1. Proxies, At Night

Masky, Hoodie, and Toby share a room.

This is because of the former two. They _hate_ each other. Surprising, huh?

Here's the setup: imagine a room. It doesn't have to be huge, but don't make it tiny, either. A nice, medium-sized box of a room. Put a bed against one wall, and then put another one across from it, against the adjacent wall. This is where Masky and Hoodie sleep. Now put a cot inbetween their beds. This is where Toby sleeps. Well, where he sits at night. Toby _doesn't_ sleep.

Toby has to stay between Masky and Hoodie at night because, well, they hate each other, remember? They really hate each other. They hate each other so much that they can fight at any given moment. They never have their guards down when they're awake, because at any time one could attack the other.

But Masky and Hoodie can't exactly guard themselves when they're asleep, now can they? If one of them decided to give the other a pillow facial at 2 AM, there wouldn't be much room to fight back.

So Toby has to sit between them at night as they sleep, like an axe-wielding bodyguard.

It's not an easy job at all, but he's good at it.


	2. BEN's Room

There's nothing to see here but an average teenage boy's room. Until you smell the mold and mildew, see the water damage evident on the ceiling and walls, and walk on the damp, swollen floorboards.

Everything is in its right place, but at the same time this place looks like it's been flooded. The only thing relatively untouched is the computer in the corner of the room, with wires flowing out of it like wads of colorful spaghetti. The bed is nothing but a stained mattress on the floor, arrayed with blankets and pillows in a helter skelter fashion. The bookshelf is the same way; it's a miniature library, with the books near the top of the shelf in mint condition while the ones closest the floor are mildewed, smudged, swollen.

Enter the boy in the striped pajamas. They're green, and soaked. As is his grey sweatshirt and dirty blonde hair. His feet are bare; he trails water wherever he walks. He looks around the room, smiling, like it's his own... which, speaking of the dampness of both boy and room, it probably is. Hello, BEN.

_Home sweet home... who are you?_


	3. Good Morning

A typical morning in the Slender mansion goes as follows:

The Splendorman wakes everyone up at about 6:30, chiming telepathically,  _Wake up, sleepyheads!_ (Slenderman has neither the time nor the patience to babysit a bunch of murderers on their off-time; he's just too busy. Therefore, his much kinder brother, the aforementioned Splendy, steps in for him on that front.) Most of the creeps that  _do_ sleep groan at the sound of him, but it works, nonetheless. Splendy is insufferable when he's disappointed.

The breakfast table is already set, with platters of steaming food set in the center so the creeps can get what they want. Most of the hot dishes are on warming plates, as some of them take longer to get ready than others. (This is mostly Jane, who will not come out of her room unless her makeup's perfect, and BEN, who stays under the shower spray for an hour  _every morning,_ but on occasion some of the others take longer, too.)

Now, let's quickly skip to when everyone's at the table. That's better. Notice that conversation is mostly nonexistent? That's normal- most of the creeps are cranky in the mornings, so they're quiet unless something's going on. As they rub the sleep from their eyes, they fill their plates with the food from the platters: eggs, cooked every way possible; breakfast sausage and bacon, and fried ham, all gleaming with delicious grease; fruit and yogurt, granola; mountains of pancakes, waffles, and french toast, with syrup and whipped cream and cinnamon-sugar to douse them with; you name it. They pour milk, fruit juice, coffee, tea into their cups from pitchers and kettles. All around is the sound of eating; for a second, it seems like they're just normal people and not ruthless monsters.

One by one, they finish eating and leave the table, ready to go off to work. These aforementioned "jobs" are a story for another day.

But, for now, leave the creeps to eat in peace. Ahh, bliss.


	4. Helen's Nicknames (1)

Helen has nicknames for the other creeps.

He doesn't consider them to be nicknames; he doesn't consider them to be anything, really- to him, it's just what he calls the others. Nothing more, nothing less. He has both direct and indirect titles for the other creeps; direct meaning he'll call them by these to their face, and indirect meaning he won't- these he'll save for his thoughts and on the occasions he mentions them to others. You'll find out why some are indirect. They can get quite rude.

Anyways, here is the list of creeps and the sobriquets Helen has assigned to them:

 

Jeff

  * that narcissist/the narcissist (indirect)
  * the smiling, wide-eyed fellow (indirect)
  * you murderous chap (direct)
  * my lidless friend (direct)
  * Jeffery (direct)



Jane

  * dear (direct)
  * that concubine/the concubine (indirect- told you they would get rude, didn't I?)



BEN

  * that drowned boy/the drowned boy (indirect)
  * the prankster/that prankster (indirect)
  * my young, drowned friend (direct)
  * Benjamin (direct)



Sally

  * dear (direct)
  * sweetheart (direct)
  * that little one/the little one/little one (indirect/direct)



Judge Angels

  * dear (direct)
  * Dina (direct)
  * my former mistress (indirect)
  * that silly girl/the silly girl (indirect)



Eyeless Jack

  * that smart one/the smart one (indirect)
  * the brains (indirect)
  * the eyeless fellow/that eyeless fellow (indirect)
  * Jackson (direct)



Masky

  * Timothy (direct)
  * the fellow with the effeminate mask/that fellow with the effeminate mask (indirect)
  * the surly fool/that surly fool (indirect)
  * Mr. Wright (direct)



Hoodie

  * the hooded fellow/that hooded fellow (indirect)
  * Brian (direct)
  * Mr. Thomas (direct)



Toby

  * Tobias (direct)
  * Mr. Rogers (direct)
  * the bipolar tweaker/that bipolar tweaker (indirect; often followed by "dependent on his pharmaceuticals")
  * the boy/that boy (indirect)



 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
